


When Worlds Collide

by depressedcloud, The_Alliance_of_The_Heroes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explosions, F/F, Femslash, Pirates, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedcloud/pseuds/depressedcloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alliance_of_The_Heroes/pseuds/The_Alliance_of_The_Heroes
Summary: When Piper Mclean is ordered to go on a mission to rescue her best friend, she goes with the intent to kill anyone in her way. But on the mission, sparks fly, setting off an explosion that rocks her world.Also btw thank you to depressedcloud for all the help on my work and thank you to Smidget for the wonderful advice! If you want you can read my favourite story by Smidget, Undercover Disaster.





	When Worlds Collide

Piper was not having a good day. Leo, the most annoying person in the entire damned kingdom of Lemarac, wasn’t returning her texts. Just because he was on a cruise didn’t mean he was special. Even though he was soaking up the rays of the golden sun, basking in its light, like some sort of seal-god. How dare he! (Not that Piper was bitter or anything.)   
The one friend who hadn’t tried to use her for her position, power or money. Of course, she had other friends (yeah right) who didn’t use her – at least, she hadn’t seen any proof – but Leo was the only one who really understood how it felt to have the weight of the world not just on your shoulders, but really crush your spine and break your back. 

To suffocate under a legacy left by people you’d never met. 

To drown under the pressure of-

Suddenly, the door opened, pulling Piper out of her thoughts. It was Sean, one of the people who she didn’t hate- just intensely disliked. You see, Piper ranked her friends very carefully. She put the people who attempted to kill her, steal from her and those who chewed with their mouth open. (She wasn’t naming any names, but Gordon? Fuck you.)

Then there were the people who she didn’t want to kill, buuuuuuut, would sometimes – completely by accident – find herself punching. It was completely unconscious, of course, but of course she was still sent to anger management therapy. What she found extremely stupid – an opinion she made very clear – was getting kicked out of therapy for being “Too Angry”.   
Now, Piper was no expert, but that seemed rather illogical.

Although she thought going to therapy seemed rather illogical in the first place, an opinion the king did not agree with. Quite honestly, Piper and the king did not agree on many things in the first place and if she had been a citizen, she would have faced banishment by now, but she was one of the heroines of the kingdom and no matter how much he wanted, the king could not do shit to her.  
But that’s quite off topic at this point. So let’s resume the story, shall we?

Sean walked into her room like he owned the place, curling his lip at her room like it physically repulsed him.

“What do you want, Sean?”

“Oh, I just came in to tell you that the king wants you. Again.”

“What? Why?” Piper frowned in puzzlement. “I didn’t get booted off of my painting course again, did I?”

Sean just smirked at her. “Beats me. Maybe he wants to tell you that I’m the new commander?”

Piper grinned mischievously at him. “Or maybe he wants to tell me your punishment for missing training today?” She stood up and strutted out of the door, while Sean stood there, frozen."There was training today?B-But it wasn’t on the schedule…”

xxXOXxx

Piper did not feel even nearly as confident as she walked toward the throne room. Had she done something wrong? Was there a new mission for her to start? Was the king dying?   
As Piper walked, she passed through the plush corridor leading to the throne room. The corridor was decked with ornate gold mantlepieces and a violet carpet which clashed horribly with the stained-glass windows depicting every hero’s most infamous battle. Piper’s one was small and tucked away in a corner where the king hoped no-one would see, even though it looked alright to those who didn’t know the story. Basically, it was a picture of Piper doing mighty unarmed combat with a mysterious figure. It was a little-known fact that it was in fact Dean from her ill-fated first attempt at her water colour painting course. He had kept hitting on her and wouldn’t take no for an answer. In fact, as the governor’s son, he was used to getting what he wanted and when Piper decked him after his twelfth unwanted advance on her, he did not appreciate it. In fact, he cornered her holding a large knife while everyone else was taking a break from drawing stupid butterflies in the other room, yet when they returned they found him unconscious, missing most of his teeth, drenched with paint and his hair tied up in little pink scrunchies.

Needless to say, he left the next day. At least he was able to take liquids. Unfortunately, this led to Piper being kicked off her course, although Piper was very happy to find out that the king had used his political power to get her back on the next day.

Then she walked past the pictures of her parents.

Well, could someone be your parent if they had never met you?

Of course, technically, Piper had met her parents once – when she was born. They’d died soon after, leaving her to suffer under their legacy despite never knowing them.

Her parents had been two of the best and brightest heroes to rise in Lemarac. And now Piper was expected to be the best too.

Not only that, but she was expected to find a male hero to marry.

And the truth was? Piper liked women. But no-one knew, apart from Leo. The kingdom was not particularly forward-thinking and had only let women become heroes seventy years ago. They had by no means accepted lesbians, gays and bisexuals.  
And nobody dared to admit they were transgender or gender fluid. It was actually the law that any members of the LGBT community could be executed simply for who they were and when a resistance group had formed, rainbow patterns were banned, and the group was squashed.  
But on that happy note, Piper entered the throne room, her eyebrows lowering into a glare as they always did when she met with King Samuel Winchester Cortez XIIV, or as Piper liked to call him, “Hipster Elvis Presley”. 

“Piper. Looking… wild and rabid, as usual.”

“Whatever.”

The king sighed, and studied her through his stupid rhinestone-studded sunglasses.

“I was just calling you in here to discuss something. Have found yourself a man yet?”

Piper forced a smile, to cover the obscenities she was mentally hurling at the king. 

“I have not yet found any men…” Who could cause me to change my damn sexuality! “…That I wish to be with yet.”

The king sighed again, raking his hands through his hair. He took his crown off when dealing with ‘Unfavourables’.

“I suspected you would say that, so I have taken the liberty of choosing a partner for you. I have decided you shall be paired with Leo Valdez.”

Piper’s head was spinning. He couldn’t do this. This decision was stupider than the time he decided to hold a palace open day and have minimal security so the people didn’t ‘feel threatened’.

The king was speaking again, but Piper’s head was swimming so much she couldn’t focus on what he was saying. Of all men, Leo! Her best friend! The only one who knew her true sexuality! 

“Piper! Focus!” The king snapped, glaring at her.

This bitch had the nerve to force her to get together with Leo, and now he was doing this? Unbelievable.

“Okay, listen here you Elvis-lookin’ motherfu-“

The king hurriedly cut her off. 

“Hold on! Hold on! I know you need to fall in love with him first, so I have decided to give you three months before you marry.”

Piper did not have the words to describe how she was feeling right now, so she just glared at him in sullen silence. In her head though, gears were whirring. I have three months. That’s enough time to escape. After I do, I could flee to another kingdom – maybe Wollemshram? I’ve heard they have accepted LGBT people to live in their kingdom – or maybe I could become a pirate? I could join a crew then work my way up the ranks.

“I… Understand, your Highness. Also, your flies are open.” And with that Piper dashed out of the room, leaving Samuel quite undignified.

xxXOXxx

Piper was crying as she ran to her room, barging past people and making sure to cover her face. Crying could be interpreted as a weakness, and Piper intentionally wanted people to view her as tough.  
She locked her door and cried for another few minutes, before cleaning herself up. She looked in the mirror and wished she had some concealer for the splotchy red patches on her face, but Piper had never really had any use for makeup. Why should she care how people thought she looked? She sighed and checked her phone to see if Leo had responded yet, which he had not.

She decided to go and get a drink at the Four Horsemen bar, and headed out. When she got there, she surveyed the crowd. Drunk idiots, as usual. Piper didn’t like alcohol, because she thought that people looked stupid when they got drunk and enjoyed laughing at them. It would be rather hypocritical if she looked stupid too. Sliding up to the bartender, she ordered a Pepsi.

As she drank it, her mind wandered, making plans for running away that seemed more and more ridiculous as they came along. Live in hiding? The King’s ESTCEA (Elite Soldiers of Tracking, Communications, Espionage and Assassination) group would track her down in an instant. Start a revolution? Everyone knew how the LGBT uprising went. Kill the king? Piper wouldn’t go that far. She hated the king, but she wasn’t that violent.

Piper groaned internally as an obviously drunk guy with slicked back hair, a bad outfit and acne slid up to her with a cheesy grin.

“Wh… Whaddup, girl?”

Piper glared at him with as much fire as she could muster, but he was so drunk he either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Not interested. Move along, buddy.”

He just grinned at her again.

“Aw, don’t be like that! The night is… is… still young, and so are we.”

Piper mentally prepared herself to slap him. Quite honestly, Piper didn’t like hurting people, but she just found herself in a lot of situations where she had to. Whether that was her fault or not, Piper still did not enjoy hitting people. (Apart from Gordon. Seriously, that guy deserved it.) 

“Listen, buddy. Last chance. Move. Along.”

His face soured. 

“I-I’m not gonna leave until I get your phone n-number.”

Piper was outraged. 

“You’re not gonna leave? YOU’RE NOT GONNA LEAVE? Who the hell do you think you are? Trust me, you will be screaming to leave when I’m done with you.”

His face split into what he obviously thought was a sultry grin. “Oh no, you’re gonna be the one screaming baby- “

That was all he said before he woke up the next morning on the bar floor with slap marks on his face, several fractured ribs and a moustache drawn on his face with a note that read “Here’s a better-looking moustache than the one you had, you rat-faced bastard.”

xxXOXxx

Piper woke up the next morning, did her morning routine and started to walk to training.  
Suddenly Piper’s phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Leo. Oh boy, she was gonna kill him for ignoring her!  
Piper spoke first. 

“Yo, why’d you ignore me toadsucker? “

Leo’s response was whispered. 

“I can’t talk for long. They’ll notice if I do. I’ve been-“

“Woahwoahwoahwait. Who will notice? Leo, what’s happened? Have you been kidnapped? Is that why you’ve not been returning my texts?”

“Please shut up. I’m getting to it. Yes, I’ve been kidnapped, and not just by anyone. I’ve been kidnapped by the pirates of the Collision.”

Piper gasped. The pirates of the Collision were the most feared buccaneers on the Jade Sea, and hardly anyone who saw them lived to tell the tale. This was partly down to their leader, Captain Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, who was said to be ruthless, bloody and fearless, whom many only dared to whisper the name over a pint of simulated beer and made the glorious Wind Riders of the North tremble down to their dragon-hide boots.

“Oh my Athiesm! Leo, why haven’t they killed you yet?”

“Thanks for the show of support. Apparently they’re going to use me as a hostage? I really don’t know, but I overheard some crew members talking about it when I stole my phone back. They also said something about a double cross involving S-“ 

Leo’s voice was cut off and Piper heard a crash and a scream that sounded suspiciously like Leo’s before the call was ended. Piper stood there in shock. What had happened? Piper didn’t know, but what she did know was that she was she was going to get a mission to rescue Leo.

And if she had to run away to save him, so be it.


End file.
